Moss
|enemies = Akakabuto Hougen Bozlev |type of hero = Fighter }} Moss is one of the supporting characters of Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin and Ginga Densetsu Weed. He is the leader of the Misty Mountains wild dogs. He was voicing by late Daisuke Gōri who also voices Mr. Satan in GNG and Shirō Saitō who also voices Yoruichi Shihoin (as Cat) in GDW. Appearance He is an brown English Mastiff. Personality He also shown to have great affection for pups, being a very gentle and caring father figure. History Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin Sniper tried to turn Moss against Ben by killing one of his subordinates, Lloyd, and attempting to murder Moss' son, Jaguar, and frame Ben for the killings. Initially this ploy worked, and Moss and his pack fought fiercely against Ben's, nearly killing Ben in the process. When facts were eventually set straight, Moss joined Ben's pack, and proved to be a valuable ally in the final battle. Moss has a rather strange sense of humor, and in the manga is frequently seen horsing around with Smith. After Akakabuto and Riki died, Moss stayed in Ōu, but his son did not. When Gin and some of the Ōu Army left for Co-leader Reima's palace to fetch the kidnapped Cross and her puppies, Moss later followed suit with the rest of the army. When Reima revealed that Gaia was their common enemy, Moss was very skeptical at first. He did not take part in the battle against Gaia, but remained in Ōu. When the war ends and Gin takes Retsuga, Hyōma and a few other wolves into their pack, Moss takes these open arms and rejects Smith, who was skeptical. Ginga Densetsu Weed He met Mel while he was trying to steal food from him. Moss gave the puppy food and was surprised when he told about Gin's son, Weed and Hōgen. As Hogen's messengers ran through the area and told Hogen dragging Gin's body with him, Moss and Mel went to find out if it was true. They pretended to be a poor old man and his grandchild to get close. Hōgen became annoyed, but then passed by. Moss saw the body and immediately noticed it wasn't Gin. Then Mel went to send a message to Weed and Moss went to Shikoku to retrieve the troops. Moss came to the rescue with Jaguar, Musashi, and a small group of dogs as Weed's understaffed squad was about to battle Kamakiri's packs. Moss and his son participated in a battle against Russian- led war dogs led by Victor. Ōu Army were captured by Victor and Bozlev's packs and tried to starve them. Gin came up with a plan where some of the troops would attack Bozlev's subordinates, giving Shinbel and Sam the chance to escape and seek help. When it was time to retreat, Moss wasn't proud of his move, and he also wanted to give the two ninja dogs time to escape. Tadbō's leg was broken and he could not escape, and Moss protected him with his own body. However, Moss was no longer able to defend himself and the Russians killed him. The other Ōu Army gathered around Moss, who was flashing on the verge of death, trying to get him to stay on track. On the other side of the border, Moss looks back and sees his friends alive on the beach. On the opposite shore, however, he see a lovely flower meadow and a group of past soldier, such as Smith, Riki, Benizakura, Bill, Terry, Akatora and John who call upon him. Eventually, Moss decides to cross the river and dies. Gallery 065005.jpg F7490d18e3de78964702effa143b6cd7.jpg gdn_vol1_cover2.png Daisuke, Gin & Ohu Army.jpg Daisuke & Ohu Army.jpg Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Honorable Category:Comic Relief Category:Fighter Category:Strong-Willed Category:Parents Category:Warriors Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Deceased Category:Ginga Heroes